What is the Truth?
by Storywriter
Summary: A New Amsterdam story. John meets a young woman on the sight of a robbery/homicide at a bank. Is she telling him the whole truth of what happened and why does John feels that he's seen her before?
1. Chapter 1

What is the Truth?

John Amsterdam walked into the bank. He saw the scene and began looking around. The bank was empty except for a few other officers and an EMT attending to a young woman. The EMT got up and noticed him.

" Is she the only went left in here?" John asked.

The EMT nodded his head.

" She appears to be in a state of shock," the EMT said," I only got a name out of her. It's Lexi. Lexi Morgan."

" Thanks," John said," Does she need to be taken to a hospital?"

" I suggested it," the EMT answered," She doesn't want to talk."

John then went up to her.

" Lexi," John said," Mine name is Detective Amsterdam. Did you see what happened here?"

Lexi looked at him. John noticed the sad look in her green eyes.

" I know you may not want to talk, but I need your help. Anything you can tell me?"

Lexi had tears in her eyes.

" It all happened so fast," Lexi said," Two armed and masked people came through the door and ran a shot into the ceiling, telling us all to get down. We all did, but then they allowed everyone to leave. They didn't know I was there. I was hiding, too scared to move."

John wrote down what she said.

" Then what?" John asked.

" I saw them with the manager. His name was Mr. Watson. I know because I've been coming her for the last few years. It appears they got what they wanted, but then they shot him. I was so horrified. Then..."

Lexi started crying again and covered her face.

" It's okay," John told her," I think I can talk to some others outside. Do you need a lift anywhere?"

" I just want to go home," Lexi said," I've never seen anything like this."

Lexi then got up slowly and then went back to the ground. The EMT was notified to come back in and took Lexi outside. Lexi was put into the ambulence and John watched it drive off. John did some other investigating around the bank before going back to the station.

" Heard you had some excitement," he heard.

John looked to see his partner Eva.

" Homicide at a bank, witnessed by this frightened young girl. Right now, she's at the hospital. I'm going by there to talk to her again. You want to come along?"

" Do you need to ask?" Eva asked him.

John and Eva left the station and went to the hospital. On the way over, John couldn't help but think that he saw Lexi somewhere before. He also couldn't help but think that Lexi knew more then she was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Ava went to the hospital to check up on Lexi. John realized that Lexi was taken to the same hospital that Sara worked at.

" You okay?" Eva asked.

John looked at her.

" Yeah, it's just that I don't like hospitals that much."

In the meantime, Sara was attending to Lexi. Sara Dillane saw Lexi brought in and decided to attend to her.

" What happened?" Sara asked," You don't look hurt at all. You trying to get attention?"

" Sara, I saw someone get shot at the bank. I'm a nervous wreck here."

Sara looked at her.

" No broken bones, no obvious bruises. Why didn't you just go home?"

Lexi got up.

" So you don't care what I saw? They shot Mr. Watson. I've been going to that bank for years. What's the matter with you lately?"

Sara sighed. Sara has know Lexi Morgan for years. They grew up down the street from each other. Lexi looked up to Sara, she was like an older sister to her.

" I don't mean to take this out on you," Sara said," I heard about what happened. I didn't know you were there and I've been going through my own hell lately."

Outside the room, John saw Sara talking to Lexi. Looking at Sara made John feel awful.

" You want to wait for her to come out here?" Eva asked.

It was a few minutes later when Lexi did, along with Sara.

" Detective," Lexi said," I didn't expect you to come here."

" Is there somewhere we could talk?" John asked," About what you saw."

Lexi then looked at Eva.

" My partner, Eva Marquez," John told her," If you would like to go somewhere else."

" Other then here?" Lexi asked," I think that would be better."

Lexi walked on. John looked at Eva.

" I'll be right out," John said," Keep an eye on her."

Eva nodded her head and walked on. John looked Sara.

" Is there another reason why you came here?" Sara asked.

" Can't we talk?" John asked.

Sara just walked away. John went outside where Eva was waiting with Lexi.

" What was that all about?" Eva asked.

" Don't ask," John answered," There's nothing to tell."

Lexi looked at him.

" I don't know what else I can tell you," Lexi said," Like I told you it happened so fast."

" You witnessed a murder," John told her," You might need protection."

Lexi shook her head.

" I'll be fine," Lexi said," If I have any more news, I'll let you know detective. May I go home now?"

John nodded his head.

" If anything comes up," Eva added," You can call either one of us."

Lexi then walked away.

" Does she look familiar to you?" John asked.

" No," Eva answered.

" I think I've seen her somewhere before," John said," Before the bank and I have this eerie feeling she's hiding something."

It was later that day when John went back to the hospital, he had to talk to Sara. Sara came out and didn't say a word to him.

" Sara," John said," Why won't you talk to me?"

Sara stopped and looked at him.

" I don't trust you," Sara said," I've been told lies before, but what you said, that really is over the top."

" But it's the truth," John said," I am immortal."

" Impossible," Sara said," And I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at Lexi. Stay away from her."

John shook his head.

" Talking to her is part of my job," John said," Why are you concerned?"

" I know her," Sara said," Lexi and I grew up on the same street. Don't charm her like you did me."

Sara began to walk on when John stopped her.

" I feel that she's hiding something," John said.

" Like what? Like she knew that robbery was going to take place?"

" Maybe," John answered.

Sara shook her head. The wind began to pick up and blew a cold rush through her.

" I don't believe she would be a part of that," Sara said," Now will you leave me alone."

Sara walked on again. John didn't know what to do, he told Sara his biggest secret and she didn't believe it. He went home and sat on the sofa and began to think more on the case.

" Lexi knows something and I'm going to get it out of her," John thought," There has to be something more."

The next morning, John got the office early and saw that Eva was already there.

" Long night?" Eva asked," You look dreadful."

John sat down and sighed.

" I felt that I didn't sleep a wink," John told her.

" Anything you want to talk about?" Eva asked.

John shook his head.

" We have a case to check on," John said," We need to talk to Lexi again."

Eva showed him a file.

" What's this?" John asked.

" What happened at that bank," Eva asked," All of what people saw, including Lexi. They said when the perps came in, she was already hiding."

John then knew.

" She does know more," John said," Time to get it all out."

John and Eva went over to Lexi's apartment, which was in what looked like a run down old building. When Lexi answered the door she just looked at them.

" Good morning," Lexi said," Please come in."

John and Eva did.

" We need to ask you some more questions," Eva said," About the robbery and shooting at the bank."

Lexi nodded her head and sat down.

" Okay, so what else do you want to know?"

John looked at her and noticed that she had a huge bruise over her left eye.

" Who did that to you?" John asked.

Lexi pushed her red hair out of her eyes.

" I walked into the door," Lexi said," Why don't you get on with it?"

" Hey. Calm down," John told her.

Lexi got up.

" I don't like being harassed," Lexi said.

" There are other witnesses," Eva told her," That even before those perps came in, you were already hiding."

" So?"

" What aren't you telling us?" John asked her," Do you know something else?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eva and John looked at Lexi waiting for an answer.

" Well?" John asked.

" I don't know anything else. I saw what was happening, so I hid as fast as I could."

Eva looked at John.

" I think we need to get out of here," Eva said," If you think of anything else."

" I will let you know," Lexi said.

John looked at Lexi again before going out the door with Eva.

" The look on you face says you don't want to give up on this," Eva said," Where do you think you've seen her before?"

" That's what I can't figure out yet, but before the bank, I've seen her somewhere else," John said.

John and Eva went back to the station and continued on with the investigation.

It was that evening and John was sitting in the jazz bar that his friend Omar owned. John didn't drink, but he needed someone to talk to.

" So what's on your mind?" Omar asked.

John looked at him.

" A new case I'm working on," John said," The young girl who saw what happened, doesn't want to cooperate."

" I suppose you do have a name?" Omar asked.

" Lexi," John said," Young, naïve, and pretty to a degree."

Omar just grinned at him.

" What?" John asked.

" Sounds like you like her," Omar said," Same as the doctor. What's her name, Sara?"

John began to think about that. He told Sara his biggest secret and she didn't believe it.

" I hardly know her," John said," Why would I like her?"

" The mystery of not knowing more," Omar said," I know what you like."

John got up.

" I made a mistake with Sara," John said," She won't talk to me."

" Keep on trying," Omar said," That's what you've done over the years."

John was about to go upstairs when he glanced back down at the bar. He sighed and continued on. Being immortal was a drag at times. John shut his eyes and his mind wandered and he began to think about Sara.

" I wish she would believe me. How can I get her to see that I'm telling the truth? The truth is hard to explain."

It was the next morning when John decided again to talk to Lexi, but not about the case. When Lexi opened the door, she stared at him.

" Why are you here? Can't you leave me alone."

" You know I can't," John told her," This is an ongoing investigation."

Lexi nodded her head.

" So what else do you want to know detective?"

" You can call me John," John told her.

Lexi stepped back.

" I should respect your position," Lexi said.

" I need your help on another matter," John told her," May I come in?"

Lexi let him come in.

" So what is it?"

" You know Sara Dillane, don't you?"

Lexi watched John sit down.

" Yeah, so?"

" I need you to talk to her for me," John said," Tell her I made a mistake."

Lexi didn't know what to think.

" How do you know Sara?"

" It's complicated," John told her," I told her a secret and she accused me of lying to her."

Lexi shook her head.

" I don't want to get involved," Lexi told him," That's between the two of you."

" Lexi," John said," Is that short for something?"

" Alexis," Lexi said," I prefer Lexi. Look, "

" John,"

Lexi smiled.

" John, about this case," Lexi said," I don't remember anything else."

John nodded his head and got up.

" If you do, call me or you can talk to my partner."

" Eva."

John then went to the door.

" You sure you won't talk to Sara for me?"

" I can't. I didn't even know you knew her."

" I first saw her in the subway."

Lexi then looked at him.

" You were the one with the heart attack. Sara said you were dead, and then somehow left the room."

" She told you that?" John asked.

Lexi nodded her head.

" It's hard to explain," John told her.

" Try me," Lexi said.

John didn't know what to think, he was working on a case, but for some reason it didn't matter to him.

" I can't."

John then left. Lexi shut the door and then sat on the sofa.

" Who is John Amsterdam?" Lexi thought," What is he hiding?"


	4. Chapter 4

John went out walking and couldn't get his mind off of Sara. He didn't know why he thought about her constantly, Sara crowded his mind. As he was walking, he ended up seeing Lexi. Lexi looked at him and said nothing.

" Have a lot on your mind?" John asked her.

" I beg your pardon? I'm enjoying the evening, just like you are."

Lexi began to walk on, but John stopped her.

" Will you leave me alone."

" I can't. Why won't you cooperate with me?"

Lexi shook her head.

" If you want Sara to talk to you, do your own dirty work."

" It's about this bruise you have. You didn't get that walking into a door."

Lexi again shook her head.

" You want to know the truth, then you might as well just read me my rights."

John looked at her, she did know what happened.

" Tell me what you know."

" Aren't you going to arrest me?"

" Not if you tell me. Who are they Lexi? Where can I find them?"

Lexi sighed and sat down.

" I don't know. They just left. I did know they were going to rob the bank, but I swear to god I didn't know they were going to shoot anyone. If you want to know more, then I need you to come with me, it'll be easier to explain."


	5. Chapter 5

John went back with Lexi to her apartment. Lexi knew that what she was about to tell John could mean disaster for herself. John watched Lexi as she went into a drawer and took out a photograph. Lexi sighed and showed it to him. John recognized Lexi right away and she was with two other guys.

" That was taken about three months ago," Lexi told him," On the left that's Brad, Brad Hurley. He's now my ex-boyfriend. On the right that's Alex, Alex Brenner. Brad and Alex have been best friends since high school. They were the ones behind the robbery. I guess I was too, but I swear to God I didn't know they were going to shoot anyone."

John sat down and looked at the photo again and then he looked at Lexi.

" So they just left you there?"

Lexi nodded her head and sat down.

" After Mr. Watson was shot, I froze up. Brad motioned for me to move, but I couldn't. When Brad and Alex heard the sirens and they bolted out the door. After I went home that day, they were there. Brad figured I told the cops everything."

" Who hit you?"

" Brad did, but then they took off again."

Lexi sat down next to him.

" I was scared John. I didn't know what to do. I don't know where they were going and I didn't care. So what are you going to do with me. Whatever it is, I can take it."

John knew what he should do, and that was to place Lexi under arrest, but he couldn't do it.

" John," Lexi said," I understand if you have to arrest me."

" Do you mind if I kept the photo? We can get this to the attention of others and see if these guys show up somewhere."

Lexi nodded her head.

" Sure. But what about me? I didn't tell you. Don't you have a job to do?"

John felt that Lexi kept the truth from him out of fear of what would happen. He looked at the photo again and began to think that Brad looked like someone he used to know. John decided for the time being to let Lexi slide.

" I'm not going to do anything with you right now, but if you figure out anything else, call me right away."

" Not to change the subject, but what are you hiding? Why do you want me to talk to Sara for you?"

John didn't know how to answer that, it was because he thought it might help him win Sara's trust.

" I can't tell you that, it's complicated. I have to get going."

John got up and went to the door and stopped to look at Lexi.

" Why do you keep staring at me that way?"

" because you got mixed up in something you couldn't get out of, plus I think you're beautiful."

Lexi felt that she was blushing.

" This happened so fast. You should just haul me in for keeping this from you. In fact, I deserve it."

" No. I don't think you do. In fact, I would like to know more about you."

Lexi looked away.

" There's not much else to tell. I'm ordinary."

" Ordinary can be good. In fact, I like you Lexi."

John sat back down next to her, but then Lexi got up.

" Why would you like me, you've got to be at least ten years older then me."

" So?"

" So it's wrong, besides I'm in the middle of a homicide investigation, aren't I?"

John got back up.

" I will help you, if you help me. Where can I find them?"

" Anywhere, they like to go to this bar. It's called The Flamingo. I don't drink, bars are not my thing."

" I hear you. Me neither, even though I do have a friend who owns one."

Lexi grinned. She didn't know why, but she found herself drawn to John.

" Sometimes I wonder where I've seen you before," John told her," Before the back, I have."

Lexi grinned again.

" If you have to come back here for me, I will understand, I won't run away from you."

" I could arrest you now."

" Then why don't you?"

John grinned at her and Lexi knew she was warming up to him. It was several minutes later when John left. Lexi sat on the sofa and wondered what mystery surrounded John Amsterdam.

" What else can I find out about him."

Lexi was determined to find out somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days went by, John and Eva still had their hands full with the homicide that happened at the bank nearly one week ago. John kept thinking that letting Lexi slide was not the brightest idea. He and Eva went to the Flamingo the other day and none has seen Brad or his friend in lately. John was sitting at his desk when Eva came up to him.

" What?" John asked her.

Eva sat down.

" I look at you and it's like you're here, but you're not here. What's going on?"

John sat back.

" There is something that puzzles me about this case," John said.

" Like what?"

" I don't want to think about what I've done," John said," We need to talk to Lexi again."

John again looked at the photo and knew that Brad was familiar.

" John," Eva said," You've got that look again."

" I know now where I've seen this guy. I know his father, it was a few years back, but, it's hard to explain."

" I haven't been your partner for that long. If you want to discuss anything, I'll listen," Eva said," So when do you want to go talk to Lexi? I have kept it between us that you let her go."

John and Eva didn't know that Callie Burnett was standing behind them.

" Did I hear that right," they heard.

John and Eva stood up.

" I'm waiting for an answer," Callie said," Lexi Morgan, the one who witnessed that robbery and shooting? Was she a part of it?"

John didn't want to say.

" By the look on your faces, I say she was. Bring her in, now," Callie told them.

" She told us she didn't know they were going to hurt anyone," John said.

Callie looked at him.

" Amsterdam," Callie told him," We have an ongoing case here. Are you going to bring her in, or do I have to?"

" We'll get on it," Eva said.

Callie then walked away.

" We don't have a choice here John," Eva told him," I know you care about her, but don't let that interfere with our job."

John left the station with Eva, but didn't like what he had to do.

Meanwhile, Lexi was at her apartment and heard a knock on the door. She looked out to see Brad. She opened the door slowly.

" Brad, what do you want?"

Brad forced his way in.

" I came for you Alexis," Brad told her," You want to know where I've been?"

" Not really. The cops are looking for you."

Brad shut the door.

" Thanks to you and your mouth. I should've dealt with you earlier."

Brad slammed Lexi up against the wall.

" You coming to Atlantic City with me?"

" No. I want you to go away. In fact, I want you to turn yourself in."

Brad laughed.

" Not a chance in hell. You've become a little bitch. I have to get rid of you."

Lexi tried to run, but Brad grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. The next thing Lexi knew, Brad pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the right shoulder.

" You're nothing without me. Nothing."

Brad then ended up leaving and didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

On the drive over to Lexi's apartment, John's mind was off again. Thinking about the picture Lexi showed him and why he couldn't remember where he saw Brad Hurley before was beginning to haunt him. Eva looked at him.

" Are you awake over there?" Eva asked," I know you don't like what we have to do."

" Not one bit," John told her," I know I don't know much about Lexi, but I believe her when she said that she swore she didn't know what was going to happen and what bothers me the most is where I've seen those guys before."

The fact that he had to officially arrest Lexi was hinged on John's mind and he couldn't shake, but then a thought came to him.

" That's it," John said.

" What is?" Eva asked.

" Where I've seen him before, the one Lexi told me more about, Brad Hurley, I knew his father. It was a long time ago."

Eva didn't say anything. John talked about things that didn't make sense at times. Eva stopped outside Lexi's apartment building.

" Time to get this over with John," Eva said.

John sighed and got out of the car with Eva. Looking up at the building, it really bothered him on what he was about to do. John and Eva headed upstairs to the third floor where Lexi's apartment was.

" Do you have a soft spot for her?" Eva asked," Lexi?"

John shook his head, he didn't know how to answer that.

" Sometimes I wonder about you," Eva told him.

As they got closer, the suspense built more. Eva then looked.

" The doors open," Eva said," Does Lexi leave it open like that?"

" No," John answered.

John and Eva looked. John then saw the splatters of blood.

" Do you see what I see?" John asked.

Eva looked and nodded her head.

" Probable cause," Eva said," For an immediate search."

John and Eva both had their service revolvers out.

" Lexi," John called," Alexis."

John and Eva went in and didn't see anything. John then saw Lexi on the floor in the bathroom.

" Lexi," John said.

Lexi looked at him. Eva got out her phone to call for help.

" This is Detective Marquez," Eva said," I have a while female, 25 years old, suffering for what appears to be a stab wound to the right shoulder. I need medical assistance immediately."

Eva went to John and Lexi.

" An ambulance is on the way," Eva said," How does it look?"

" It looks bad," John said," Lexi, you have to tell me who did this? Was it him? Brad?"

All Lexi could do was nod her head, but then she spoke softly.

" Brad came me raving mad," Lexi said," He wanted me to go with him, I told him he needed to turn himself in."

" He didn't buy it?" Eva asked.

Lexi shook her head.

" Brad wanted me to go back to A.C. with him?"

" A.C.?" John asked.

" Atlantic City," Lexi said," Oh god, this hurts. That's where Brad had been John, Atlantic City. He didn't say if Alex was there too."

" Don't try to talk," John told her," Relax. Keep your strength up."

The EMS crew came fast and worked on Lexi and then got her out. Lexi was feeling pain all over the place and in the back of her mind was glad that Eva and John showed up when they did, but why at that moment? As Lexi was wheeled out, John wondered why Brad would want to hurt Lexi. John now wanted answers, revenge, and justice for Lexi. As he was about to head out, Callie came in.

" I guess I have to wait to question her," Callie said," Did she say anything?"

" Yes," John answered," On who attacked her and where he could be headed. The person who attacked Lexi is a man named Brad Hurley and he could be headed to Atlantic City. Apparently, that's where he's been. Do you need me here anymore?"

" I have it covered here," Callie said," If you think this counts Lexi out, guess again."

John knew it wouldn't, but he was determined to help her. Eva went out with him.

" Where are you going now?" Eva asked.

" To the hospital," John answered," I'm going to be there for Lexi. You want to come?"

Eva shook her head.

" I have to stay here," Eva answered," You go, but be careful."

John nodded his head, he knew why he had to be careful. Brad Hurley could be out there armed and dangerous.

" I knew him when he was younger," John thought," He looked exactly like his father."

John thought back about 20 years ago, he was in the backyard of his friend Jack Hurley. Brad was 5 years old and running around with a football.

__

" Brad is the joy of my life John," Jack said," Why don't you want to get married?"

" I haven't found the right woman yet," John answered.

" You're not getting any younger, you're 35 and single," Jack said," Don't you want to get married?"

John then left the apartment complex and headed to the hospital. Things were getting more complicated and it didn't appear it wasn't getting any better.

" Maybe I should tell Lexi my secret," John thought," Would she believe me or would she think I was crazy like Sara does?"

John got to the hospital, but didn't go in right away. He leaned against the wall and began to wonder why he cared about Lexi so much.

" I don't know much about her," John thought," Yet I can't let her go. Lexi means something to me, but why? Could she be the one I've been waiting for?"


	8. Chapter 8

John walked into the hospital and didn't know what to think. He was wondering where Lexi went first. John then saw Sara.

" Sara."

Sara looked at John.

" Where's Lexi?"

" Lexi was taken into surgery. It's not good John."

John sat down and Sara sat down next to him.

" You don't want to know why I went there," John said," I didn't expect this to happen."

Sara looked at him, she could guess why he was there.

" I can let you know when Lexi is in recovery," Sara said.

" Good, because I'm not leaving."

Sara then got up and walked down the hall. John got up and went to the lounge. He sat down and pondered again over telling Lexi his secret. It was several hours later when John woke up to see Sara standing over him.

" Sara," John said.

" It's Lexi. She's in the recovery room and she's asking for you."

John got up and went with Sara. When they got to the room, John saw Lexi sitting up, but looking exhausted.

" Don't be too long," Sara told him," Lexi needs her rest."

John nodded his head and went up to Lexi.

" You do look tired," John told her," I won't be that long."

" I must look dreadful," Lexi said softly.

John smiled, but Lexi looked away.

" I'm sorry," John told her," Do you want to know why I came there?"

" I can take a guess at it," Lexi answered," You were ordered to take me in?"

John nodded his head.

" So I shouldn't say anything," Lexi said," Even though I already said all I can."

John sat down.

" I believe you," John told her," But I was only doing my job."

" I understand," Lexi said," You know this still really hurts."

" Maybe I should let you get some rest," John told her," I need to get some sleep myself and just to warn you someone else might come to talk to you."

Lexi nodded her head.

" Thanks for coming," Lexi said," I don't want to cause trouble, I guess I am."

Lexi turned away, afraid to say anything else.

" Lexi, there's nothing to be afraid of here. I will see what I can do."

Lexi looked at him.

" What you need to do is find Brad and lock him up for what he did to me," Lexi told him," The sooner, the better."

" I agree with you," John told her," I will find him, even if I have to go to Atlantic City myself."

Lexi grinned, but then she yawned.

" What is it about you that I find so charming?" Lexi asked.

John heard what Lexi said, but the saw her close her eyes. John went out of the room to see Sara.

" Don't expect anything from her," Sara said.

" What are you talking about?" John asked.

" I heard what she just said," Sara told him," Don't charm Lexi, like you charmed me."

John didn't say anything else, he just walked on. Sara shook her head. John Amsterdam was still a mystery to her and Sara was now concerned that Lexi might of fallen for him.

The next morning, Lexi woke up and saw Sara.

" Good morning," Sara said," How do you feel?"

" Okay, I guess," Lexi said," John told me he came to my place to arrest me. I guess he didn't expect what happened."

Sara sat down.

" Lexi, don't let yourself fall for him."

Lexi sat up.

" I can't help it," Lexi said," I already like him, but there seems to be something about John that I don't know."

" You don't want to know," Sara told her," He's a liar. John is a good cop, but don't trust him."

Lexi looked away.

" I'm sorry Lexi," Sara said," But it's the truth, he lied to me."

Lexi didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

" Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions," Sara told her," You're in the middle of an investigation. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken."

Lexi looked at her.

" Sara, I'm already heartbroken. Do you see what Brad tried to do to me? He wanted to kill me. Maybe he thinks, he did."

Sara shook her head.

" You're right, just think before you react. John is a charming man, but he's silent about his past. At times, he wants to avoid it. I guess it's complicated."

Sara was about to go out the door, but then she looked at Lexi.

" If you need anything else, let me know."

Sara left the room and a few moments later, someone else came in. Lexi didn't recognize them. Was this the person John was talking about?


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi looked at the woman who was standing at the door.

" Alexis Morgan."

Lexi nodded her head.

" I'm Detective Callie Burnett. May I?"

Lexi nodded her head and Callie sat down.

" How are you feeling?" Callie asked her.

" Tired. You work with Detective Amsterdam?"

Callie nodded her head.

" I know there's not much else you can tell me, but if there is it would be helpful?"

" Well Brad Hurley came over and attacked me, left me for dead. I was in so much pain. I wasn't thinking and I crawled to the bathroom. It was a little while later when I heard Detective Amsterdam and his partner come in. They're the ones who call for help."

Callie wrote down what she said.

" I'm sorry about what happened to you, but did either one of them tell you that you were under arrest?"

" No," Lexi said," They didn't. I know I shouldn't go by a first name basis, but John helped calm me down. When I told him who did it, the look on his face was definite anger. John wants to go to Atlantic City to find Brad himself."

" Oh really?" Callie asked.

Again, Lexi nodded her head.

" He shouldn't do that," Callie told her," That's where Brad Hurley said he was headed to."

" Yes," Lexi answered," Brad didn't say if Alex was with him."

Callie wrote down more and then got up.

" I'll take what you have said into consideration. I need to run this by the D.A."

Callie turned to the door, but then again looked at Lexi.

" I'm sorry I have to say this, but right now, consider yourself under arrest."

" John told me that last night," Lexi said," I have nothing to hide. I just want Brad to be found."

Callie then went out the door to see John.

" I guess you got more then what you need?" John asked.

" I did," Callie answered," What's this about you wanting to go to Atlantic City?"

" So I can find the bastard who attacked Lexi," John answered," I'm going to do what I can to get her justice."

Callie shook her head.

" Get one thing straight here Amsterdam," Callie told him," You leave town, and I'll have your badge. Are we clear?"

John nodded his head.

" Good," Callie told him," I have a few calls to make. Don't be long, Lexi needs rest. I'll see you back at the station."

Callie then walked away. John went in to see Lexi.

" John," Lexi said.

" Good morning," John said," Do you mind if I sit down?"

Lexi shook her head and John sat down.

" So what do you think?" John asked.

" I can't tell you," Lexi said," I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay with you?"

John saw the sad look in her eyes.

" Lexi," John told her," I only want to help you."

" I know," Lexi said," But don't ruin your career over me. It's not worth it. I want to know more about you?"

John didn't know what to tell her. In a way, he wanted to tell her his biggest secret.

" My past is complicated," John told her.

" So is mine," Lexi said," I have an older brother who is considered the bad seed and a younger sister who wants nothing to do with our parents. She went off with a boy our parents didn't approve off, I'm the only one she talks to."

" Do they know what happened to you?" John asked.

Lexi nodded her head.

" I had Sara call them for me," Lexi said," I guess flights are hard to get. My folks were on vacation. I don't know if my brother or sister will even come."

" Because of your folks?"

Lexi just ended up crying.

" I didn't mean to make you cry," John asked," I didn't realize the pain you have been through."

" So how complicated is your life?" Lexi asked," What are your parents like?"

John didn't know what to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

John looked at Lexi, he didn't know what to tell her and he didn't want to discuss it either.

" That's hard to explain," John told her," I don't like talking about it. Do you mind if I don't talk about it right now?"

" Okay," Lexi said," Forget I asked. I understand."

At that moment, Sara came in.

" Lexi, there's someone else here to see you."

Lexi saw her sister standing there.

" Courtney," Lexi said.

" Lexi, I came as soon as I could," Courtney told her," I got the first flight I could."

Courtney then looked at John.

" I didn't meant to interfere here," Courtney said.

" It's okay," John said," I need to get going anyway. I have work to do at the station."

" Station?" Courtney asked.

Courtney looked at Lexi and smiled.

" A cop right?"

" John Amsterdam," John said.

" Courtney Monroe," Courtney said," It's nice to meet you."

" I'll see you later Lexi," John said.

John then left and again Courtney grinned.

" He's hot," Courtney said," Where did you meet him?"

" Courtney," Lexi said," John is a homicide dectective."

Courtney ended up frowning.

" What in the hell is going on Lexi?" Courtney asked," I just got a message that you were seriously hurt."

" It was Brad," Lexi said," He attacked me."

" Brad? Brad Hurley?" Courtney asked," I knew he was bad news, just like his father. Why is a homicide detective talking to you?"

Lexi shook her head.

" I witnessed a murder Court. Brad was behind it, he pulled the trigger. At first it was a bank robbery, but then it got out of hand."

Courtney sat down.

" Does mom and dad know?" Courtney asked.

Lexi nodded her head.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Courtney asked.

Lexi didn't know what to say.

" Did you know what Brad was going to do?" Courtney asked," Is that why that detective was here?"

Lexi nodded her head.

" I knew that Brad was going to rob the bank, but I didn't know he was going to shoot anyone."

Courtney got up.

" I have to go talk to him, get him to back off of you," Courtney said," I'll call Chris if I have to, he can be your attorney."

" No, it's okay," Lexi said," John believes I didn't know what was going to happen. In fact, he wants to go out and find Brad himself."

Courtney sat down again.

" You like him, don't you?"

" Yes."

Courtney smiled.

" I can see why, the man is gorgeous. I have to call Chris and let him know I made it here. I'll run this by him, maybe he can still help you."

" Mom and dad should be here soon," Lexi said," You should tell them how Chris turned his life around. They miss you and so do I."

" We've been over this Lexi. Mom and dad thought Chris was a deadbeat because he was in jail at one time. Chris did turn his life around. I don't care that he's nearly ten years older then me, I love him and he loves me."

" I know, but it's time to get past it," Lexi said," Please, think it over."

" Okay. I will, but don't tell them. Promise me that?"

Lexi nodded her head and Courtney left.

In the meantime, John went back to the station and sat down. He looked again at the photo that Lexi gave him and another thought came to his mind.

__

" Why don't you go find your own family John and stay away from mine."

" I'm not trying to steal your life. I can't help it."

" This is my family and you need to know that. Stop trying to be a father to my son."

John shook his head and closed his eyes.

" Rough day?" he heard.

John looked to see Eva.

" I just came back from checking on Lexi," John said.

" And?"

" She looks fine, her sister came in and she's waiting on her parents.

Eva sat down.

" As long as she's okay," Eva said," I heard Burnett went to talk to her."

John nodded his head.

" Lexi isn't off the hook yet, is she?"

" No, not even close," John said," I'm going to help her though."

" Just like you want to help everyone else," Eva said," I still don't know about you John. You worry me sometimes."

" Why?"

" I never know what you're thinking."

" Is that a bad thing?"

" Could be."

John then went back through the material he had for the case and couldn't help but think there was more to this case, but what was it?


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later, John went back to see Lexi. When he got there, John found Lexi up and walking aroudn with her arms crossed.

" Hey," John said.

Lexi looked to see John.

" You came back," Lexi said," I didn't expect to see you."

John watched Lexi sit back down.

" Did your sister leave?" John asked.

" Courtney went to her hotel," Lexi said," She called her husband to see if he could help me."

John sat down.

" He must be a lawyer," John said.

" He is," Lexi told him," I don't think I need any help. Unless I hear about charges being brought."

" Burnett didn't get back to you on that yet?"

Lexi shook her head.

" What else is wrong?"

" My parents flight is delayed and there's something else you need to know."

John knew it, there was something else Lexi was hiding.

" What is it?"

" It's about my older brother, he won't be able to come. You see, it's impossible for him to come. It's not like they're going to let him out."

John looked at her.

" He's in prison," John said," Isn't he?"

Lexi nodded her head.

" I'm sorry and there's no news on Brad, I wish there was," John told her.

Lexi felt that she wanted to cry.

" Lexi, I'm going to do what I can to help you."

" You don't even know me. Why do you want to help me so much?"

John didn't know the answer to that. The only thing he could come up with, is because he wanted to.

" John," Lexi said," Did I say something wrong?"

" No. I want to help you because I believe in you. Do you believe that?"

Lexi nodded her head, she did.

" I don't know why, but I do. It's been so long since I could talk to someone. I shouldn't of got mixed up with Brad, but he was so sweet to start with. Now, I'm scared he'll come back to finish what he started.

" I won't let that happen," John told her," Until your parents come, I think you need protection. I can have an officer posted outside your door."

Lexi shook her head.

" I already feel like a prisoner," Lexi told him," I want to go home, but I know that I could also end up in jail."

Lexi laid her head down. John put a hand on her forehead.

" You have nothing to fear," John told her," I'm not going anywhere."

John watched as Lexi went to sleep. Sara came up behind him.

" How long have you been standing there?" John asked.

" Long enough," Sara answered," Why do you want to help Lexi so much?"

" It's in me to help people in need," John whispered," I've been doing it for over 400 years."

Sara shook her head.

" Not that again," Sara said," You're talking nonsense about being immortal. Don't you ever tell Lexi that."

" I might not have to," John said," Lexi might hear you."

" Lexi is now sound asleep," Sara said," Which is good, she needs the rest."

John went out into the hallway, so did Sara.

" What do you expect me to do?" John asked," Lexi could've been killed."

" And you want to take down the man who did this to her?" Sara asked.

John nodded his head.

" John," Sara said," What if you never find him?"

John didn't want to think about that. Brad Hurley was going to be found, even if he had to go find him on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

John really didn't know what was coming over him. The time he was spending with Lexi was important to him. Each day that went by, John thought about how Brad Hurley was still out there and could be hiding anywhere. John was watching over Lexi when Sara came up to him.

" Don't you have anything better to do?" Sara asked.

John looked at Sara.

" I come here to check up on Lexi. You know how bad she wants to go home?"

" That won't happen until tomorrow," Sara said," Like I said, don't expect anything from her."

John shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't escape his past.

" Sara," John said," I know you don't trust me, but what I told you is true."

" That your over 400 years old. Right," Sara said," John that's impossible."

" If you would only let me explain it to you," John said," You might understand it."

Sara shook her head.

" I don't want to hear it anymore," Sara said," You're crazy."

John shook his head and left the room. Sara came out after him.

" I'm going back to the station," John said," All Lexi seems to do is sleep. Any word from her parents?"

" They're still on the way. I told them that Lexi is doing fine," Sara said," John I'm serious."

John didn't say another word and left. Sara went back to Lexi's room.

" Don't let yourself fall for him Lexi," Sara whispered," John is a good cop, but a big liar."

John then came back in.

" Why won't you let me explain?" John thought," If you would only let me, you might believe me."

John then happened to see Burnett come up.

" Checking up on Lexi again Amsterdam?" she asked.

John nodded his head.

" You do have other cases to work on and they need your attention," Burnett told him.

" I know," John said," I just want Lexi to know that I'm not giving up on what happened to her."

" I just got off the phone with the D.A," Burnett said," No charges are being brought against her. Lexi is free and clear."

John sighed with relief.

" Lexi is asleep right now," John said.

" I see that," Callie said," You can tell her later. I came here to tell her, but I don't want to disturb her."

" Thank you," John said," Any word from Atlantic City?"

Callie shook her head.

" No," Callie said," Please, still no going there. I want to find this guy as much as you do. I'll see you tomorrow dectective."

John watched Callie leave. Sara then came back.

" You're still here," Sara said," What do you want John?"

" To stay here with Lexi," John said," And to talk to you."

John stepped closer to her, but Sara backed away and was about to leave when John stopped her.

" Let go of me," Sara told him.

John did.

"I'm sorry Sara," John said," I'm not going to take advantage of Lexi and I'm not lying to you."

" What is it about you?" Sara asked," You and your charming ways?"

John smiled at her.

" You can stay here with Lexi," Sara said," You might surprise her when she wakes up though. Good night John."

Sara left and John sat down. He looked again at Lexi.

" You're off the hook Lexi," John whispered," But I promise you, I will find Brad. You'll have justice."

Lexi woke up later on and noticed that John was there, asleep in the chair. Lexi got up and looked at him, tilting her head side to side.

" How uncomfortable he must be," Lexi thought.

Lexi saw John stir and woke up to look right at her.

" Lexi," John said softly," What's wrong?"

" You must be uncomfortable," Lexi said," What are you doing here?"

John sat up.

" To give you protection," John answered," What are you doing up?"

Lexi said nothing.

" Bad dream?" John asked.

" Not exactly," Lexi answered," It was intense."

" But not horrifying?" John asked.

Lexi just nodded her head.

" You want to talk about it?" John asked.

Lexi shook her head.

" Okay, I understand," John told her," Why don't you get back in bed. It's two in the morning."

Lexi just sat down.

" You were running after me," Lexi told him," We were in the subway. I don't know why you were running after me. I didn't stop at all, you screamed for me to stop. When I did stop..."

" Go on," John told her," I'm listening."

" I hate guns," Lexi told him," When I turned around, you had your service piece pointed right at me."

Lexi then laid down.

" Lexi, I would never hurt you," John told her," I hope you know that. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

Lexi tried to smile.

" Everything is going to work out," John told her," Look on the bright side of this. You won't end up in jail after you get out of here."

" That's a relief," Lexi said," In the dream you do end up arresting me. That's when I wake up."

Lexi then closed her eyes.

" Go back to sleep," John told her," I'll be right here with you."

Lexi heard that and smiled. What made John want to stay with her and most of all she thought, why did she find herself falling for him?


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning, Lexi woke up and noticed that John wasn't there.

" Maybe he went home," Lexi thought," He's been here with me most of the time."

Lexi got up and went into the bathroom. She still felt very sore, but looking forward to going home. Lexi came out of the bathroom to notice Sara there.

" Good morning," Sara told her," Are you excited about going home?"

Lexi nodded her head.

" You look exhausted," Sara told her.

" I am," Lexi admitted," Where did John go?"

Sara shook her head.

" I'm not sure," Sara said," You know he doesn't want to leave your side. Makes me think about his intentions."

Lexi sat down.

" I don't think there are any intentions," Lexi said," John just wants to look after me, in case Brad shows up. Sara I can't help it though, I do like him."

" Lexi," Sara told her," John Amsterdam may be a great detective, but he's a lair. He lied to me."

Lexi shook her head.

" Okay, then don't jump into anything with him," Sara warned her," In other words, don't sleep with him."

" Sara," Lexi said," John and I are barely even friends. Up until a few hours ago, I thought I was going to end up in jail. What happened with you two anyway?"

" I told you," Sara said," He lied to me. It's something that can't be forgiven and I can't explain it either."

Lexi then saw John.

" Speak of the devil," Sara said," Good morning John."

" Good morning," John said," Are you feeling okay Lexi?"

" Still tired," Lexi said," Wondering where my folks are and what happened to my sister."

The answer to one question came a few moments later. Courtney showed up.

" Lexi," Courtney said," So good to see you awake. Every other time I came here, you were sleeping."

Lexi smiled and Courtney noticed John was there.

" You still keeping an eye on my big sister detective?" Courtney asked.

" I'll do what is necessary to protect her," John answered.

Courtney smiled.

" You've found yourself a great one," Courtney said.

Sara shook her head and left.

" Don't mind her," John told her," Sara is not taking this well."

" You don't need to tell me anything," Courtney said," I appreciate you watching Lexi. Thank you."

John then left the room to let Lexi and Courtney talk.

" Lexi that man is hot," Courtney said," And by the look on your face, you like him, don't you?"

" Is it that obvious?" Lexi asked," Yes I like him, in fact I think I'm in love. So where's Jason?"

Courtney sat down.

" I told Jason about this," Courtney said," But he's in the middle of a case, so he couldn't come, but we can find you one here."

" No we don't," Lexi said," No charges are be filed against me."

" That's great," Courtney said," Do we have the detective to thank?"

" His name is John," Lexi said," John believed in me."

Courtney grinned again.

" So we do have him to thank," Courtney said," Oh what more could you ask for in a man. Brilliant, cautious, protective and gorgeous. Don't let him slip away Lexi or do you want John to go away?"

" No," Lexi said," Of course not, but he's on the rebound. John used to date Sara."

" Oh I see," Lexi said," You want to help them get back together?"

Lexi didn't want to be involved in others problems, but she didn't want John Amsterdam to go away either.

" There's more to him," Lexi thought," But what is it?"

Lexi sighed and got up.

" So I guess I can go back to St. Louis then," Courtney said," You don't need me here."

Lexi hugged her sister.

" Of course I need you," Lexi told her," But I know you need to get back. Thank you for coming."

John then came back into the room.

" I'm going to the station now," John told her," If you need to talk, you know how to reach me."

Courtney smiled.

" He's a keeper Lexi," Courtney told her," Don't let him slip away."

Lexi now felt more embarrassed then she was before.

" Oh, sorry," Courtney said," Sometimes I open my mouth and say things I shouldn't. Forget about what I said. Well, I'm off. I'm going to get the next flight home."

" Why can't you just stay another day?" Lexi asked.

" Would you like me to?" Courtney asked.

Lexi just nodded her head.

" I was able to get an open ticket," Courtney said," Okay, the day after tomorrow. I'm going back to the hotel now."

Courtney left the room and Lexi looked at John.

" Are you going to forget about what my sister just said?" Lexi asked," I know you heard it."

" Yes, I heard what she said," John told her," Don't worry about it. I'm going now too. I'll talk to you later."

John again left the room and Lexi made sure she had everything.

" Time to go home," Lexi told herself," It's also time to forget about John Amsterdam."


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi got home with the help of Sara. Lexi sat down with a sigh of relief.

" You should take it easy for a few more days," Sara told her," Do you still feel sore?"

Lexi nodded her head.

" I'm sure John will be by to check on you," Sara said," I've got to get back to the hospital."

" What do you have against John?" Lexi asked.

Sara looked at her.

" I don't have anything against him," Sara answered," Except that he lied to me, it drew us apart."

" How bad was the lie?" Lexi asked.

Sara shook her head.

" I can't talk about it now," Sara said," I'll be in touch with you. Think about this, at least you won't end up in jail."

Sara left and Lexi got up.

" Home sweet home," Lexi thought," Now what am I going to do?"

Meanwhile, John was at the station and couldn't get his mind of Lexi. The thought that he attacker was still out there bugged him. Eva then came up behind him.

" Are you okay?" Eva asked.

John looked at her.

" This is really bugging me," John said," I need to find Brad and bring him to justice, that's what Lexi deserves."

Eva sat down.

" She's getting to you, Lexi," Eva said," Isn't she?"

John sat back, Lexi was.

" I know you want to solve this case, but remember what Burnett told you," Eva said.

" I remember," John said," I'm not going to Atlantic City, even though there were times when I wanted to."

John then went back to work on another case, but it didn't solve his one problem, should he tell Lexi about his secret?"

Later on that evening, Lexi sat in her apartment and didn't know what to do.

" I feel like I'm going stir crazy," Lexi thought.

Then Lexi heard a knock on the door and looked out and was shocked, it was Brad.

" I know you're in there Lexi," Brad said," So open the damn door or do you want me to break it down?"

Lexi stood there with her heart pounding, if John was only there, then maybe she wouldn't be so scared.


	15. Chapter 15

The pounding outside the door continued. Lexi's heart pounded and she couldn't move.

" Don't make me break down this door Alexis," she heard Brad say," You know I can do it."

Lexi ended up grabbing the phone. For some reason, she remembered John's number. With trembling hands she dialed.

Meanwhile, John was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

" Amsterdam," John said.

" It's Lexi," Lexi said softly.

" Why are you whispering?" John asked.

The was no answer.

" Lexi," John said.

" It's Brad. He's outside, pounding on the door."

The banging got louder and then John heard a scream.

" You little liar," he heard," Now you're going to pay."

Brad ended up picking up the phone.

" Who is this?" Brad asked.

" Your worst nightmare," John answered.

John then heard a dial tone.

" Damn," John said.

Ava happened to be coming up.

" What's wrong?" Ava asked.

" We have to get to Lexi's place," John answered," Brad Hurley is there, right now."

John and Ava left the office, but not before telling Burnett where they were going.

Back at her place, Brad was holding Lexi at knifepoint.

" You don't listen, do you?" Brad asked," You got involved with the cops."

" I didn't have a choice," Lexi said," I had to tell detectives what I knew."

Brad ended up getting more angry.

" A detective?" Brad asked," Even worse. Who is he Alexis?"

" His name is John Amsterdam and you're not going to stop him," Lexi said.

Brad ended up laughing.

" Nobody is going to keep me down," Brad said," Alex couldn't do it."

Lexi felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

" What did you do to Alex?" Lexi asked.

" I didn't do anything," Brad answered," The wimp turned himself in to the A.C. P.D. Atlantic City, that is."

There was another knock on the door.

" Open this door, it's the police," they heard.

" Oh, this is going to be fun," Brad said," Open the door Lexi."

Lexi went to the door and opened it. John stood there, with Ava.

" Lexi," John said," Where is he?"

Brad came out with a knife to Lexi's throat.

" Back off," Brad said," Now."

" You don't want to do that," John told him.

Brad laughed again.

" Oh no," Brad said," I can do it."

" You don't want to hurt her," John said," Do you?"

Brad looked at Lexi.

" I'll do what I have to," Brad said," To get out of here."

John took a step.

" Not another step," Brad yelled," Or Lexi here dies. Don't try to be a hero."

" What would your father think Brad?" John asked.

" Who cares," Brad answered," My old man is an abusive drunk, who nearly killed my mother. Now are you going to back off or do you want this to get ugly?"

" I don't want anyone to get hurt here," John said," Let her go."

Brad shook his head.

" Lexi belongs to me," Brad said," Now get out of my way."

Lexi saw that she had an opportunity and was able to hit Brad where it counted. Brad went down.

" You bitch," Brad said.

Ava and John went up to Brad.

" Don't move," John told him.

Ava helped him up.

" So you got me," Brad said," But nothing's going to hold me back."

Two officers came up.

" Take him out of here," Ava said.

John went up to Lexi while the two officers took Brad out.

" Are you okay?" John asked.

Lexi ended up hugging him and cried.

" I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," John told her," Brad isn't going to hurt you anymore."

Lexi managed a grin, but then it faded.

" What?" John asked.

" You don't want to know," Lexi said," Brad broke in here and threatened to kill me. How did you get here so fast?"

" You don't know John," Ava said," When he's set on something, he doesn't fool around."

Lexi smiled, she was beginning to believe that and she also now knew she was in love with him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was after 8 p.m, Lexi was out walking with John. In the weeks that she's known John Amsterdam, Lexi couldn't help but think there was more to him. Looking at Lexi in the moonlight made John want to tell Lexi his secret, but would she believe it? Lexi, was glad things were over for now. Brad was locked up and her sister got safely home. John kept looking at Lexi as they walked.

" Would she turn away on me like Sara?" John thought," Would she tell me to take a flying leap?"

John stopped and so did Lexi.

" Is something wrong?" Lexi asked," These last few days sure have been tense."

" I agree with you that they have," John admitted," I think you should know something about me. You might not believe it. Sara didn't believe it."

Lexi stopped and looked at him.

" Maybe I shouldn't know," Lexi said," All I know is that I can't get over the fact that I like you. You're ten years older then me, but I like you."

" That's just it," John told her," I like you too. At first, I did think that you knew more then you said, about what happened at the bank."

" Is that what you wanted to say?" Lexi asked," Or was it the fact that you lied to Sara?"

John looked at her.

" Did she tell you?"

" Sara told me to watch out for you. Not to let you into my heart because you would just break it with your lies. So far you haven't told me much."

" There's not much to tell," John told her," My past is complicated."

Lexi nodded her head.

" So is mine," Lexi said," I have an older brother, who I don't talk to. My younger sister, I talk to her, but she wants nothing to do with our parents. Then again, I told you that."

John then knew that Lexi might believe him.

" You believe in immortality?"

" I beg your pardon?" Lexi asked.

" That's my secret. I'm immortal."

Lexi felt that she got the shock of her life.

" That's impossible," Lexi said," You can't be. Everyone dies."

" I am," John told her," In reality I'm over 400 years old."

Lexi then sat on the ground.

" Lexi. Alexis."

Lexi shook her head.

" Immortal. You're not telling me you're a vampire or something?"

" No, but I will not get older. I won't grow old until I find ' the one'."

Lexi then got up.

" This is hard to sink in, but for some odd reason, I believe you John. How though?"

John knew that would be a long story, but at least it seemed Lexi believed him.

" That's hard to explain," John told her," I don't know where to begin."

Lexi got up.

" Then maybe I shouldn't believe it," Lexi said," Sara might be right, you're just trying..."

" I'm not trying anything," John told her," It's the honest truth. So is the fact that I like you Lexi. Don't turn you back on me. What did Sara say to you?"

Lexi shook her head.

" Tell me," John said.

" That you would say anything to get me into bed with you," Lexi said," Newsflash, it's not going to happen."

Lexi was about to walk away when John stopped her.

" I can't tell you how to feel and you can hate me all you want," John told her," I thought you might believe it."

Lexi looked away, no matter what she didn't hate him.

" I don't hate you," Lexi said," It's just the opposite."

John looked at her and didn't know what to think.

" Lexi," John said," You don't have to say anything. I understand."

Lexi sighed.

" Tell me how," Lexi said," How did this happen?"

John shook his head and didn't know where to begin. He felt that, in the end, Lexi was going to hate him afterall.


	17. Chapter 17

John looked at Lexi and didn't know what to say.

" I don't know how to explain it to you," John told her," It's hard to believe."

Lexi began to walk on, but then John stopped her.

" Look," John told her," It happened so fast. Do you really want to know?"

Lexi sighed.

" It sounds like it's too complicated," Lexi said," Maybe it doesn't matter. All I know is, I can't help what I feel for you."

Lexi then turned away, she felt like a fool.

" You don't need to be ashamed," John told her," I hear you. Lexi, I did tell you that I like you too."

" But it's not right," Lexi said," No matter what, you're still too old for me."

John made her stop again after she tried to walk away.

" Listen," John told her," I happened to save a life of an Indian maiden. As a reward, she granted me the gift of immortality. For years, I thought it was a blessing, but now it's a curse. I want to grow old with someone."

Lexi looked at him.

" So over the years, you've been with other woman, but they weren't ' the one'?" Lexi asked," Your true love,?"

" No," John answered," I've seen them grow older, but I didn't. I've lied and cheated. I'm not proud of it. Lexi, I don't know how else to put it."

Lexi sat down and again looked at him.

" So when you asked me to talk to Sara," Lexi said," You wanted a second chance? To see if she was ' the one'?"

" Yes," John answered," So what do you think?"

Lexi shook her head.

" I don't know what to believe," Lexi said," It sounds like a tall tale."

" So you don't believe me?" John asked," I'm wasting my time with you."

Lexi felt heartbroken.

" John," Lexi said," I don't believe it, but I.."

" What Lexi?" John asked.

" I'm still in love with you," Lexi said," Now that sounds pathetic."

John shook his head.

" No, it doesn't," John told her," It's been so long since someone has said that to me."

" If you want me to talk to Sara," Lexi said," I will."

John smiled at her.

" There's no need," John told her," You ready to go back home?"

Lexi nodded her head. John ended up taking her back home and didn't expect to see Sara waiting for them.

" What's going on here?" Sara asked," Where were the two of you?"

" We just went for a walk," Lexi said," Don't worry about it Sara."

Sara shook her head.

" I do happen to worry about you Lexi as for you John, I still don't trust you."

" Sara," John said," You have nothing to worry about. Lexi and I are just friends. It's how you and I started out."

" And then it went all downhill when you told me the biggest lie I ever heard," Sara said," Lexi, now that the investigation is over, stay away from him."

Lexi shook her head.

" I can't," Lexi said," It's my life. Don't be so quick to judge someone."

Sara then began to walk on, but stopped.

" Think about this Lexi," Sara said," Do you want a man who lies to you?"

Sara then walked on.

" Now I really don't know what to believe," Lexi said," You'd better go."

" Are you okay?" John asked her," I don't want to leave you alone when you're hurting."

" You can't change that," Lexi said," Now go away."

Lexi then just went into her apartment. John then left and went to the only place he felt appreciated, his own.


	18. Chapter 18

It was several days later, John didn't talk much to Sara or Lexi. In fact, he would try to call Lexi and all he got was the answering machine. John went to go talk to Omar about his problem.

" So what is it this time John?" Omar asked," Sara?"

" No," John answered," Lexi. Lexi Morgan."

Omar looked at him.

" The girl from the bank," Omar said," You didn't tell her did you?"

John nodded his head.

" My guess is, she didn't believe you?" Omar asked.

" No," John answered," I think she did believe me, but then Sara came around saying how I would end up breaking her heart. Oh and Lexi told me she's in love with me."

Omar stepped back.

" I haven't heard someone say that to me in so long," John said," I care about her too."

Omar then saw Sara come in.

" Don't look now," Omar said," The doc is here."

John turned to see Sara.

" Sara," John said," What brings you around here?"

" You do John," Sara said," I knew you would do it."

John didn't understand.

" Do what?" John asked.

" You and Lexi," Sara said," What did you do to her?"

John got up.

" I didn't do anything to Alexis," John told her," Sara, I haven't spoken to Lexi in several days."

" That's the problem," Sara said," That's what Lexi told me."

John shook his head. Did Lexi get his messages?

" I knew you would end up breaking her heart," Sara said," Do you realize how she feels about you? I tried to convince her that she didn't feel that way. Lexi said she couldn't help it, she fell in love with you John."

" I know," John said," Lexi told me. Sara, I know I hurt you, but how can I hurt Lexi, when I'm just getting to know her?"

Sara sat down.

" I know you're just getting to know her," Sara said," But Lexi is fragile and doesn't need another heartbreak."

John headed to the door.

" I know what I'm doing Sara," John said," Lexi isn't going to get hurt."

" Where are you going?" Omar asked.

" To talk to Lexi," John answered," That is, if she'll let me."

John left and Sara shook her head.

" It'll be okay," Omar told her," From what John had told me, he cares about this girl."

" Maybe too much," Sara said," Lexi is, she's sensitive. She was caught in something she couldn't get out of."

" And John was there to help clear her?" Omar asked.

Sara nodded her head.

" Then you have nothing to fear," Omar said," John won't make her do anything she doesn't want."

Sara again shook her head, she wasn't so sure of that.


	19. Chapter 19

Lexi was at home when she heard a knock on the door. Lexi looked out to see John standing there.

" What's he doing here?" Lexi thought," I don't know what to say to him."

Lexi opened the door, but didn't say a word.

" Hey," John said," May I come in?"

Lexi nodded her head and John came in.

" I was wondering if you got my messages?" John asked.

Lexi shut the door.

" I've heard them," Lexi said," I just didn't know what to say."

Lexi sat down and John sat next to her.

" What's wrong?" John asked her.

Lexi looked at him and got up.

" I feel like a fool," Lexi told him," So much has happened in the last few weeks. I don't know what to make of it. I said some things that I'm ashamed of."

" You don't need to feel ashamed Lexi," John told her.

Lexi shook her head.

" I can't help it," Lexi said," I told you that I loved you."

John got up and went up to her.

" You didn't do anything wrong," John told her," I heard what you said."

Lexi turned away.

" It's hard to take in," Lexi said," I don't know what to believe. This might be the wrong thing to say."

Lexi looked at him.

" I don't care if you're telling me the truth or not," Lexi said," You told me you were immortal."

" And it's the truth," John told her," I've lied, cheated, and stolen. I'm not happy with the things that I've done. Lexi, I care about you. You make a difference. I can't explain it. I told you it's complicated."

Lexi leaned up against the wall.

" How do you know when you found her?" Lexi asked," ' The one' who would make you mortal?"

" I don't know exactly," John told her," I was told I would feel it in my heart. I have to be honest about something else."

Lexi looked at him with caution.

" I enjoy the company of a woman," John said," I get these urges and I have to do something about it."

Lexi shook her head.

" Does that mean you enjoy, well, oh forget it," Lexi said," I don't want to talk about it."

John went closer to her.

" Yes," John told her," Sometimes, I think that's what I need first. I do feel something more for you Lexi."

" You're not just saying this are you?" Lexi asked," Sara told me you would say anything to get me into bed with you."

John shook his head.

" I saw Sara earlier," John said," She told me you were upset because I haven't spoken to you."

" She told you that?" Lexi asked," Why would she do that?"

" To prove that I'm nothing but a jerk," John answered," I have been a jerk, sometimes I still am."

Lexi blinked her eyes.

" I'm happy to see you," Lexi said," I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I didn't know what to say to you, but now that you're here, I don't want you to go."

" I'm not going anywhere Lexi," John said," I'm here for you."

Lexi smiled, but then was surprised by what John did next. John placed a kiss on her.

" What was that for?" Lexi asked.

" I felt like doing that," John told her.

John then kissed her again and this time Lexi was able to get into it.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara was still at the jazz bar with Omar and thought about what could be going on with John and Lexi at that very moment.

" You look so worried," Omar said," You don't need to. John seems to care about this girl."

" Maybe too much," Sara said," You don't know Lexi. She's been through heartache before."

Omar nodded his head.

" So has John," Omar told her," Don't look so worried."

Sara sighed, she couldn't help it, she was worried.

In the meantime, Lexi didn't let up on the moment she had. John stopped and looked at her.

" I'm not hurting you, am I?" John asked her.

Lexi shook her head.

" If you want me to stop, I will?" John told her.

Lexi looked away.

" Do you want to?" Lexi asked.

John answered her by placing another kiss on her and placed Lexi up against the wall. He then turned Lexi around and headed into the bedroom. The more intense it got, the further it went. Lexi then stopped and sat up.

" I can't do this," Lexi said," The situation isn't right."

John sat up and brushed hair out of her face.

" I totally understand," John told her," I'm sorry Alexis."

Lexi smiled.

" It's okay," Lexi said," I just don't know what I'm doing."

Lexi laid back and stared at the ceiling, crossing her arms.

" Are you mad at me?" John asked.

Lexi looked at him.

" Why would I be?" Lexi asked," That kiss was intense."

" And you're amazing," John told her," You want an honest answer?"

" What else can you tell me?" Lexi asked," I know all I can, all I need."

John pulled her closer to him.

" Do you mind this?" John asked," Being held in my arms?"

Lexi shook her head.

" Not at all," Lexi told him," It's comforting."

Lexi shut her eyes.

" What are you thinking about?" John asked her.

" How things are turning out," Lexi answered," So much has happened and sometimes I wish I could erase all the bad stuff."

John nodded his head, only Lexi didn't see, she had fallen asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the next morning, Lexi woke up and she was in her own room. Lexi looked around and she didn't remember how she got there.

" What just happened here?" Lexi thought.

Lexi got up and was startled when she saw John.

" Good morning," John told her.

Lexi didn't say anything.

" Lexi," John said," What's wrong?"

" I don't remember going into my room," Lexi said.

John looked at her.

" What do you remember?" John asked.

Lexi then thought about the previous night.

" I came here with you," Lexi said," We talked and I feel asleep, but how did I get to my room?"

" I carried you in there," John said," You're light as a feather."

Lexi blushed.

" Don't be ashamed," John told her," You looked like an angel. I saw that you were asleep. As for me staying, I didn't want to leave you."

Lexi sat on the sofa and looked at him.

" You have a good heart," Lexi said," I remember telling you that I loved you."

John sat next to her.

" I believe you," John told her," Look, I have to go back home and change. Work is calling me. Are you going to be okay?"

" Do I have a reason to be afraid?" Lexi asked.

John grinned at her.

" There is no reason," John told her," I wouldn't hurt you. I care too much for you and you know that scares me."

" You don't need to be scared," Lexi said," So are you coming by later?"

" Would you like me to?" John asked.

Lexi put her head on his shoulder.

" I wish you didn't have to go," Lexi said," I like having you here."

" How about this," John said," Meet me later. I'll call you with the details."

Lexi nodded her head and John then got up and left. Lexi leaned back against the sofa.

" There's plently to love about that man," Lexi thought," I love him more than anything."


	22. Chapter 22

As the days went by, John was beginning to think of the mistake he made with Lexi. Lexi again wasn't talking to him. Over the days, he kept himself busy with cases that needed his attention, but Lexi wasn't too far away. He was at Omar's bar one evening and talked about what was going on.

" Maybe you need to leave her alone," Omar suggested," It's not meant to be."

John nodded his head and headed upstairs. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what was going on downstairs, Lexi had arrived, looking for him.

" So you're Alexis," Omar said," John has told me plenty about you."

" He's not here is he?" Lexi asked.

Omar pointed to a set of stairs.

" John is upstairs," Omar said.

" Does he live up there?" Lexi asked.

Omar nodded his head.

" I don't know why I'm here," Lexi said," All I know is that I have to talk to him."

" Then there's your answer," Omar said," Go on. He doesn't bite."

Lexi sighed and headed towards the stairs. She stood there a moment before moving on. Lexi got to the top and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, John opened the door and looked at her.

" Lexi," John said," What brings you around?"

" You do," Lexi answered," We have to talk."

John stepped aside and Lexi came in. John shut the door and looked at her.

" You want to sit down?" John asked.

Lexi did and then didn't say a word. John sat down and didn't know what to say either.

" Why do you live above a bar?" Lexi asked.

" Omar is an old friend," John said," I guess because I like it. I don't drink though."

Lexi grinned.

" Neither do I," Lexi admitted," Reminds me of Brad."

" Don't talk about him," John told her," Why did you come here Alexis?"

Lexi sighed.

" I don't know what I'm doing," Lexi said," It's obvious that I can't stay away from you. I've missed you John."

" You've tried to," John told her," I'm sorry about my actions. Sometimes I think I'll never find her."

Lexi sat back.

" It hasn't been easy for you, has it?" Lexi asked.

" Not in the least," John answered.

Lexi got up and went to a window.

" Nice view," Lexi said," If it's clear."

John got up and went up behind her.

" You want to get out of here?" John asked.

" And go where?" Lexi asked.

John didn't say a word and went to another door. Lexi followed him.

" I want to show you something," John told her," If you're up for it."

" I'll try anything," Lexi said," Then again, I don't like surprises."

John walked on and Lexi followed him. He stopped in front of another building.

" Maybe you're not ready for this," John told her," But I think you need to know."

Lexi shook her head.

" I don't like the looks of this," Lexi told him," In fact, I'm going home."

John then watched her walk on and walked behind her. Lexi got to her apartment safe. John again looked at her.

" Why are you looking at me that way John?" Lexi asked.

" All of the sudden, you remind me of someone I used to know," John answered," Do you mind if I came in?"

Lexi just opened the door and let him come in.

" So who do I remind you of?" Lexi asked shutting the door," A former lover?"

" Yes," John admitted.

Lexi turned around and John ended up picking her up and placing her on the counter.

" What are you doing?" Lexi asked.

" Tell me about your mother?" John asked.

Lexi blinked her eyes.

" My mother is a teacher," Lexi answered," Her name is Lori Beth."

John couldn't help but look into Lexi's eyes.

" I can't get over how beautiful you are," Michael said," The woman I used to know, the one you look like, her name was Victoria."

" My grandmother's name was Victoria," Lexi told him," Victoria Malone."

John stepped back.

" Lexi," John asked," What else do you know about her?"

" Not much," Lexi said," She died when I was young. I believe she was a homemaker. My grandmother did sewing and artwork. That's all I remember."

John took her hands in his.

" John," Lexi said.

John ended up kissing the palms of her hands, and then her wrists. The kiss sent a chill through Lexi.

" Do you always get what you want?" Lexi asked.

" Nope," John answered," I want to find the one who will make me old. I have a feeling, I have."

Lexi pushed John away.

" I told you it's not going to happen," Lexi said," I'm not going to sleep with you. I can't."

" That's not what this is about," John told her," Maybe it was at first. The time that has gone by Lexi, you've made a difference."

Lexi looked down. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him anymore.

" So you admit you wanted me to have sex with you?" Lexi asked.

John nodded his head.

" Sometimes my mind thinks if I do the deed first," John said," Then maybe I'll discover that I've found her."

" You thought that way with Sara?" Lexi asked.

" I thought she was," John told her," Lexi, I like being with you."

Lexi smiled and looked away.

" What's wrong?" John asked.

Lexi didn't want to say. If John knew her biggest secret, he might be the one to turn away.


	23. Chapter 23

John looked at Lexi. In the back of his mind, he felt that Lexi was afraid of him. Was she?

" Are you scared of me?" John asked.

" No," Lexi said," I'm scared of how I feel. John, I never felt this way before. Not even about Brad."

John helped Lexi down from the counter and they sat on the sofa.

" Then what's wrong?" John asked her," You can talk to me. Whatever you tell me, will stay between us. I promise you Alexis."

Lexi sighed and looked at him.

" The other night," Lexi told him," We came close to making love."

John nodded his head.

" I understand that you don't want to," John told her," Even though I did admit that I want to."

" Do you still?" Lexi asked.

John again took her hands in his.

" I don't want to hurt you," John told her," I've done enough hurting. I hurt Sara and she can't stand me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I've had my share of broken hearts, but I broke a few myself. I know I'm not giving you an answer."

Lexi blinked her eyes and her heart started pounding.

" I guess it doesn't matter," Lexi told him," Maybe I'll never be able to go through with it."

John didn't know what Lexi was talking about, but then it came to him.

" You don't mean," John said.

" I'm still a virgin," Lexi said," It's why Brad nearly broke up with me, but then he became a criminal. You're the first one I've even came close to giving my virginity. I don't know why, but I feel a connection with you John."

John ended up taking Lexi into his arms and held her closer to him. Lexi let herself be buried in his warmth. John then pulled away and looked at her.

" I'm not going anywhere," John said," How do you feel now? Do you feel better?"

Lexi smiled. John wasn't going to walk away. Knowing that, did make her feel better.

" Yes," Lexi answered," I'm sorry."

" For what?" John asked," Being honest? Lexi, you never lied to me. You just kept some things to yourself. I have too. I'm not perfect. I've made my own mistakes."

" So have I," Lexi said," Like trusting Brad."

John put a finger to her lips.

" Enough about him," John told her," Brad isn't going to hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Lexi hoped so. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Brad.

" Don't think about the past," John whispered to her," We can have a future, if you'll let it happen."

Lexi looked at him.

" How can I when I'm so scared?" Callie asked," I trust you more then I can describe John."

" And I trust you," John told her," So what would you like to do now?"

Lexi got up.

" I need some air," Lexi said," Let's go for a walk."

John ended up getting up.

" If that's what you would like," John told her," Whatever you want to talk about, I'll listen."

Lexi was happy to hear that and felt that in the back of her mind, John Amsterdam was the one she was waiting for.


	24. Chapter 24

As the days went on, Lexi began to think more and more about John. No matter what Lexi did, John Amsterdam was on her mind. Lexi was also gettting closer to him and she felt that she could talk to him without getting tongue tied. In her thinking, Lexi came to a major decision, it was John she wanted. Lexi went to the station to talk to John, before she lost her nerve. When she got to the station, there was action all around. People didn't seem to notice her, until Eva did.

" Look who's here," Eva said.

" Who?" John asked not looking up.

" Lexi," Eva asked.

John looked up and saw Lexi standing there. He got up and went up to her.

" Lexi," John said," What are you doing here?"

" I have to talk to you," Lexi answered," It's important."

John shook his head.

" I can't talk to you right now," John told her," I'm busy here.

" Give her the time John," Eva said.

" You're not helping," John said to Eva," Lexi, I mean it, I can't talk right now. Go home."

Lexi felt hurt and confused.

" But it's important that I tell you this," Lexi said.

" I said NOT NOW," John shouted.

Lexi then turned around, ran down the hall and out the door.

" Weren't you a little hard on her?" Eva asked," All Lexi wanted to do was talk."

" That's all she wants to do," John said," Talk. That's all I can get out of her."

Eva sat down.

" Don't look at me that way Eva," John told her," I can't take what Lexi is doing."

Eva didn't know what John was referring to.

" You know," Eva said," You need to get your head examined. Lexi isn't a bad person. I thought you like her."

" I do like her," John said," But I want more, so much more and Lexi is scared to do so. I'll have to talk to her later. I just realized it, I made a big mistake."

John went back to work, but at the end of the day, he was going to talk to Lexi and find out what is going on.


	25. Chapter 25

After a long day at the station, John went over to Lexi's apartment. At first there was no answer and John was about to leave when the door opened. Lexi looked at him and crossed her arms.

" What do you want?" Lexi asked.

" To give you my sincere apology," John answered her," May I come in?"

Lexi ended up nodding her head and John came in. Lexi shut the door and sat on the sofa. John just walked over to her.

" I'm sorry," John told her," You showed up at the wrong time. Eva and I are in the middle of another homicide investigation. Everyone looked at me when I yelled at you the way I did. Burnett even laid it into me. So what did you need to tell me?"

Lexi couldn't help but still think how sexy John was. She felt that she lost her nerve before, but now it was back.

" Alexis," John said," Talk to me. What's so important?"

John sat down next to her and Lexi looked right at him.

" What happened?" John asked," Why do you look so serious?"

" Because I am," Lexi finally answered," I don't want anything else. I never wanted another man the way I want you."

John didn't know what to think. He thought back and he did make the first move.

" Lexi," John said," You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes that you're not ready."

" Yes, I am," Lexi said," Before you said.."

" Forget what I said," John told her," You're vulnerable right now, too much so"

Lexi shook her head.

" That's what I needed to tell you John," Lexi said," I've thought it over and I want you to be the first. Don't you believe me?"

John then really looked at her, but then got up.

" I can't deal with this right now," John told her," I've got too much going on right now. You know it might not be right for us the be together. Look at the way Sara is with us being together. Lexi, right now isn't the right time. I do believe you however."

" Then why don't you take it?" Lexi asked," See if I'm the one who'll make your mortal."

In the back of his mind, John did want to take to opportunity, but he left it alone.

" I can't right now," John told her," Look, think it over some more. You don't have to decide right now. I've got to go. Work is calling me."

John went to the door and Lexi stopped him.

" You make a difference in my life John," Lexi told him," We shouldn't let anyone tells us that it isn't right for us to be with one another. The decision is ours and I choose to be with you. The first time I make love, I want it to be with you."

Lexi sighed and then sat back down.

" That was harder then I thought," Lexi said," I don't feel any better telling you that."

John sat back down next to her.

" I'm not going anywhere Lexi," John told her," I'll be here for you. You've made a difference in my life too, but I do have a case to work on. "

Lexi nodded her head.

" I understand John," Lexi said," Maybe I do need to think about it some more."

Lexi got up.

" If you need to go," Lexi said," I'll see you out."

John went up to Lexi and hugged her. Lexi took that in. John then pulled back and looked at her.

" You look so sad," John told her," But still beautiful."

John then ended up kissing her, which was light and sweet.

" I'll tell you what," John said," I'll think about it also."

John then ended up leaving. Lexi leaned up against the door and sighed.

" My heart knows what I want," Lexi thought," But is it what I need?"


	26. Chapter 26

Lexi was sitting at home the next evening, when she decided to go out for a walk. On the way out, she ran right into John.

" Hi," John said," Are you going somewhere?"

Lexi looked at him, she didn't know what to think.

" Lexi," John said," What's wrong?"

Lexi looked down, but then back up at him.

" I've been thinking," Lexi answered," Too much I think. I'm going for a walk."

John nodded his head.

" Would you like some company?" John asked," I need to talk to you."

Lexi nodded her head and walked on with John behind her. They walked in silence for a moment before Lexi stopped.

" Alexis," John said," What's bothering you?"

Lexi sighed and ended up sitting down.

" I don't think I'll ever make up my mind," Lexi said," I know I still like you, but this is so hard."

Lexi then got back up.

" This night air is chilly," Lexi said," I must be coming down with something."

John ended up taking off his coat and put it over Lexi's shoulders.

" How's that?" John asked.

" Better," Lexi said," But I still feel that I'm coming down with something."

John looked at her and saw the same thing.

" I'm taking you back inside," John told her," I think you need to rest. I'll be right there beside you."

Lexi couldn't help but smile. Being with John is exactly what she wanted, but was it right?

Out of the shadows came someone they didn't expect.

" Well, well," they heard.

Lexi nearly fell over.

" Brad," Lexi said," What the.."

John looked at him.

" You're not supposed to be here," John said," You're supposed to be.."

" In prison," Brad said," Bars can't hold me. I came here to get what's mine and that's Lexi."

John blocked his path.

" You touch her and I'll show you how mean I can be," John told him.

Brad went up to him.

" You don't scare me dectective," Brad said laughing," You never did. Lexi on the other hand, I know I scare her. Tell me Lexi, you sleep with him or what?"

John had to control himself from punching Brad out.

" You talk to her like that again," John said," And I'll kill you."

Brad looked like he was about to punch John out, but John was able to catch him off guard and pin his arms behind him.

" Let go of me," Brad shouted," You won't be able to keep me behind bars."

John turned him around after slapping the cuffs on him.

" That's exactly where you're going," John told him," I see your carriage has arrived."

John saw a squad car coming.

" We got word that he was in this area," the officer said to John.

" Just get him out of my sights," John said," Now."

Brad was put into the squad car and it then drove off.

" It's okay Lexi," John told her," I told you I will never let anyone hust you again."

Lexi shook her head.

" It just reminds me of where I am," Lexi said," I could've been sent to jail, but thanks to you, I'm not."

John nodded his head. He could've had sent Lexi to jail, but he believed in her so much, he helped her stay out.

" I want to go back home now," Lexi said," This night air is getting to me."

John took her back home and decided to stay with her, even if it meant ruining his plans.


	27. Chapter 27

Lexi ended up back home with John. John didn't want to leave Lexi alone after their run in with Brad. Lexi at times would look at him, but then turn away again.

" You're safe Lexi," John told her," No need to worry. I told you Brad wouldn't hurt you anymore."

Lexi motioned John to sit next to her.

" Why do you care so much about me?" Lexi asked," I feel we barely know each other."

John only grinned at her.

" I don't need to know much," John told her," But I do care about you Alexis. Don't let anyone take away what we have."

" And what do we have John?" Lexi asked," What are we?"

John took her hand in his.

" Now don't be silly," John told her," We're friends. We could be more."

Lexi sat back.

" Friends and lovers," Lexi said," I've been thinking about that. In my heart, I can only come to one conclusion."

" And what's that?" John asked.

" That I want you and only you," Lexi answered," But it's so hard."

John put his arms around her.

" I did come by here to talk to you," John said," I've been thinking about it too. Why do you look so sad right now?"

Lexi got up and began to walk away.

" Lexi," John said stopping her," Do you want me to leave? Are you blowing me off here? I want to help you."

John saw the tears in her eyes.

" Hey," John said hugging her," It's okay."

Lexi ended up crying harder, but enjoyed the warmth of John's arms around her.

" Look," John said pulling away," If you think it's still not the right time, I understand. It's good for you to get this all out. What else are you feeling?"

Lexi sighed.

" Like I'm letting a good thing slip away," Lexi answered," Something very important to me."

" I'm not going anywhere," John told her," You're stuck with me Lexi."

John then placed his hands on her cheeks.

" Your hands are so warm," Lexi said," Your touch is captivating."

John looked at her.

" It sounds like you know what you want," John told her," Do you?" I know what I want, even after a few days. Lexi, I do want you in my life."

Lexi backed away.

" Are you really immortal?" Lexi asked," You have such a good heart John."

John took Lexi back into his arms.

" Yes, I am," John answered," And I really want..you."

Lexi didn't know what to think.

" Do you believe you will ever find ' the one'?" Lexi asked.

" I feel that I will," John answered," I never met anyone like you. I want to be your first."

Lexi ended up pinching herself.

" What did you do that for?" John asked her.

" To make sure I'm not dreaming," Lexi answered.

The phone then rang. Lexi was about to answer it, but John stopped her.

" Let it ring," John said," Don't let this go."

The machine then picked up.

" Hey Lexi," they heard," It's Sara. Do me a favor and give me a call. I need to talk to you about John. I know how you feel about him, but don't give in to him. Lexi, are you there?"

The machine then stopped.

" Wonderful," Lexi said," Sara tells me not to trust you."

John only smiled.

" Don't fight what you feel," John told her," Not anymore."

John then kissed her which was light, sweet, and tender. Lexi did feel a connection with John, like she already knew him. John then stopped.

" Are you okay?" John asked.

Lexi smiled.

" Better then ever," Lexi said," This is so new to me John. This is real."

" Yes it is," John told her," So what do you want to do now?"

Lexi began to walk towards the bedroom.

" I think you know," Lexi said.

" Don't tease me," John told her.

Lexi then went up to him.

" Make love to me John," Lexi said," I want you and only you."

John then just again kissed her and carried her the rest of the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Lexi woke up the next morning and looked at the ceiling. She then looked beside her and there was John. Lexi ended up smiling at the sight and then let out a huge sigh. John woke up and looked at her.

" Good morning," John said.

Lexi looked at him.

" Good morning," Lexi said," Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

" It sure looks like it," John answered," Last night was incredible."

Lexi smiled.

" It was incredible," Lexi admitted.

" So?" John asked.

" So," Lexi said," So what?"

John took her hand in his.

" I don't know," John told her," This feels right to me, even though I saw the look in your eyes that you were still scared."

" I wasn't scared of you John," Lexi said," I was scared of what was going on. You took it slow and easy, like I wanted you too. How do you know?"

John looked at her.

" Know what?" John asked.

" When you found ' the one'?" Lexi asked.

John sat up.

" I'm supposed to feel it here," John answered," In my heart. I think I have."

John then ended up lying back down, but in severe pain.

" What's going on?" Lexi asked.

John didn't say a word and continued to be in pain. Lexi got up and went to the phone.

" I need an ambulance," Lexi said," I have a man here and it looks like a heart attack."

John just looked at Lexi and shut his eyes.

" _You have found her," he heard," The one you're meant to be with."_

Lexi gave a description of what was happening as best as she could.

" Please hurry," Lexi said," Hold on John, help is on the way."

Several hours later, Lexi was waiting with Omar in the waiting area. Lexi paced around and was getting even more worried.

" He's going to pull through," Omar told her," John is very strong."

Lexi nodded her head.

" I know," Lexi said," I know how strong he is."

" You did the right thing," Omar told her," Good thinking."

Lexi sat down.

" I didn't want anything to happen to him," Lexi said," I love him so much."

Omar sat next to her.

" John cares a great deal for you also," Omar told her," He's told me how much you mean to him."

Lexi tried to smile, but in her heart she was still hurting.

Meanwhile, John was in recovery after the apparent attack. John looked around the room and that's when he saw Sara.

" Welcome back John," Sara said," You know I don't know what to believe here."

John looked around again.

" Where's Lexi?" John asked," I want to see her."

Sara shook her head.

" Not at the moment," Sara said," One heart attack too many. You should be dead John, but you manage to survive. Why is that?"

" You know why," John whispered.

" Right," Sara said," You're immortal. Do you know you scared Lexi half to death. I've tried to convince her not to trust you, but it didn't work. Lexi is madly in love with you."

John shook his head.

" Lexi can't come in here," Sara told him," She's not family."

" She is to me," John said," Please Sara."

Sara then went out of the room and into the waiting area. Lexi and Omar looked at her.

" How is he?" Omar asked.

" He's going to be fine," Sara said," John will pull through, again."

Lexi breathed a sigh of relief.

" He's asking for you Lexi," Sara said," You can go in and see him, but only for a few moments."

Lexi walked on, but Sara then stopped her.

" You slept with him, didn't you?" Sara asked.

Lexi didn't know what to say.

" Sara," Lexi said," What I do with John isn't any of your business, but if you want to know the truth, yes I did."

Lexi then walked on and into the room where John was.

" Lexi," John said," My angel."

Lexi took his hand in hers.

" How are you feeling?" Lexi asked.

John grinned at her.

" Better," John answered," Now that you're here. It's you Alexis, you're the one."

Lexi again didn't know what to say.

" What do we do now?" Lexi asked in a low voice," We only made love for the first time last night. How do you know it's me?"

John pulled her closer.

" I felt it in my heart," John told her," Believe me, it's you Alexis."

Lexi felt tears in her eyes. Did that mean John loved her?

" What does this mean?" Lexi asked," Do you love me John? Sometimes I feel that you do, other times, I don't know."

John wanted to pull Lexi closer, but couldn't.

" I don't know what it is I feel about you," John told her," But I do know, I can't let you go."

Sara then came back in and saw what was going on.

" You need to leave now," Sara told her," John needs his rest."

Lexi didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with John.

" Why can't she stay?" John asked," I want Lexi here with me."

" And I want her to know what a jerk you are," Sara said," You're only going to end up hurting her, like you did me. You're a liar John. Nobody is immortal. Lexi you can't believe that."

Lexi didn't know what she was going to do.

" Sara," Lexi said," I know what I feel. I love him and you aren't going to tell me not to."

Sara looked at John.

" Do you love her or are you just happy you finally go what you wanted?" Sara asked.

John didn't say a word.

" I didn't think so," Sara said," He doesn't love you Lexi. He only wanted to get you into bed."

" That's not true," John said," I care about Lexi and believe it or not, I care about you too Sara."

" You're right I don't believe it," Sara said," Lexi go back home and think about this. John does need his rest."

Lexi was about to leave the room, but she went back up to John and kissed him.

" I'll be waiting for you," Lexi said," I love you."

Lexi left the room with Sara.

" You need to think about this," Sara said.

Lexi stopped and looked at her.

" I have and I'm going to be with John," Lexi said," If you don't like it, then that's your problem."

Lexi then walked out and Sara was left to wonder if she was doing the right thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Lexi went back home that day and sat down on the sofa. She didn't know what she was feeling. In a way, she was scared.

" God help me I love him," Lexi thought," I love him so much."

Lexi felt tears in her eyes and she ended up lying on the sofa and shut her eyes.

In the meantime, Sara was looking at JOhn who was fast asleep.

" What have you done to her John," Sara thought," What did you say to her?"

John then woke up and looked at Sara.

" Hey," John said looking around," Where is she? Lexi?"

" She went home JOhn," Sara said," She didn't want to be here anymore."

John shook his head.

" I don't believe you," John said," Lexi wanted to be here with me. You scared her away."

Sara sat down.

" Lexi deserves better than you," Sara said," What did you say to her?"

John looked away.

" I'm talking to you," Sara said," Look at me."

John did.

" It's none of your business," John told her," What did Lexi tell you?"

Sara looked away.

" Now you don't want to tell me," John said," YOu know it's not of your concern. Lexi loves me and I love her."

" You don't love anyone, but yourself," Sara said," Lexi told me she slept with you."

JOhn sat up.

" Which was her decision," JOhn said," I didn't pressure her or force Lexi to do anything. You know me better then that Sara."

Sara got up.

" I thought I did," Sara said," Stay away from her John."

Sara then left the room, but ran into Eva.

" How is he?" Eva asked.

Sara looked into the room.

" He's all yours for now," Sara said," He's being annoying."

Sara then walked away and Eva walked into the room. John managed a smile.

" How you doing partner?" Eva asked.

John didn't say anything at first.

" John," Eva said," Did you hear me?"

" Yes," John answered," I was just thinking about someone who loves me."

Eva looked out the door.

" You can't mean the doctor," Eva said," It's Lexi."

John smiled and nodded his head.

" She loves me," John said," And I..I love her Eva. Lexi is going to change my life."

" You said that about Sara," Eva said," What changed?"

Eva then figured it out.

" Nevermind," Eva said," I don't want to know."

" Good," John said," Because I don't think I should tell you. Lexi wouldn't appreciate it."

Eva ended up smiling.

" What's that look for?" John asked.

" You don't have to tell me," Eva said," I know. The way you two have been lately. It was bound to happen."

John didn't say a word.

" I'm sorry," Eva said," Did I hit a nerve?"

" You really want to know," John said," Don't you?"

Eva didn't say a word and that's the way JOhn wanted it.

" I did come here to ask you about your love life," Eva said," I came here to check up on my partner."

" I appreciate that," John said," I would be better if Lexi was here."

" Would you like me to bring her back here?" Eva asked," I will if you would like."

John only nodded his head. Eva left and then Omar came in.

" YOu look better," Omar said," Much better."

" What can I say?" John asked," Lexi is ' the one'. I feel it in my heart."

Omar started to laugh.

" You thought that about Sara," Omar said," Why do you think it's Lexi?"

John sat up.

" Lexi has touched a part of me that noone else has," John said," I feel it in my heart. I'm meant to be with her. The probelm is, I don't think Lexi believes it."

Omar sat down.

" I know how you are around her," Omar said," And how she is around you. I do see it in her eyes, Lexi does love you John."

" Eva is bring her back here," John said," Lexi is what I need right now. I just hope that in the end, she doesn't hate me."

John then laid back down, hoping that Eva could convince Lexi to come back to the hospital. 


	30. Chapter 30

Lexi was at home lying on the sofa when she heard a knock on the door. Lexi slowly got up and looked out to see Eva. Lexi sighed, but slowly opened the door.

" Hey," Eva said," How are you?"

" I could be better," Lexi said.

" May I come in?" Eva asked.

Lexi nodded her head and Eva came in. Lexi shut the door and sat back down.

" I saw John," Eva said sitting next to her," John wants you to come back to the hospital, even if it's for only an hour."

Lexi sighed.

" What's bothering you?" Eva asked," Don't you want to be there?"

" Yes," Lexi answered," It's Sara who doesn't want me there. Sara keeps telling me to stay away from him."

" What do you think?" Eva asked.

Lexi got up.

" I want to be there," Lexi said," With John. Things are happening so fast. I don't know what I am doing."

Lexi sat down again.

" I will take you if you want me to," Eva said," John is hoping you will come back."

" Then I will," Lexi said getting back up," I shouldn't let anyone tell me what to feel. My heart knows what I want, and it's John."

Eva smiled.

" Then lets not keep him waiting," Eva said," You brighten up his life Lexi. I don't know how you did it, but you have."

Eva and Lexi left and headed back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, John was fighting sleep hoping that he would see Lexi walk through the door. Omar was sitting next to him.

" You should get some sleep," Omar said," You look exhausted."

" I am," John said," I want to see Lexi though. I want her here."

Omar got up and walked around.

" You're not going to tell her the whole truth are you?" Omar asked.

" What do you mean?" John asked," I don't think it will matter to Lexi. She loves me for who I am."

Omar smiled.

" I know she does," Omar said," I saw it the first time I saw her. She was shy about it though."

" Lexi still is at times," John said," That's what I like about her."

Omar sat down again.

" So you think she's the one who's going to make you age?" Omar asked," Lexi?"

" Yes," John said," Not that I should tell you this, we did the deed and I felt something deep inside. Lexi is the one."

John then happened to look up to see Lexi standing next to Eva.

" Alexis," John said.

Lexi slowly went up to him.

" You look better," Lexi said," So much better."

Omar looked at Eva.

" Why don't we let them talk," Omar said," I'll see you tomorrow John."

" I'll check up on you too partner," Eva said," Make sure he gets some sleep."

Lexi nodded her head as they left.

John took her hand in his.

" I'm glad you came back here," John said," I wish you could stay all night."

Lexi tried to smile.

" You know she can't do that," they heard.

Both of them looked to see Sara.

" Lexi I thought you went home?" Sara asked.

" I did," Lexi answered," There's no other place I'd rather be then here, with John."

Sara went up to her.

" You deserve better then him," Sara said.

" Leave her alone," John said," Why can't you leave us alone Sara?"

Sara looked at him.

" Because you're nothing but a womanizing liar," Sara said," I'm not going to let you break Lexi's heart."

Lexi shook her head.

" Get out," Lexi told her," Leave us alone. I love him and there's nothing you can say or do about it."

" Lexi," Sara said," He only wanted you for one thing. Now that the two of you had sex, he'll just move on to the next one."

Lexi again shook her head.

" Go," Lexi said," I want to talk to John in private. Will you at least give me that?"

Sara sad nothing and left. John smiled at her.

" What?" Lexi asked.

" That was amazing," John said pulling her closer," Lexi I've never seen you like that."

Lexi looked down.

" Sara has always looked out for me," Lexi said," I don't want to lose our friendship, but I don't want to lose what I have with you either."

John leaned closer and kissed her.

" I'm not hurting you, am I?" Lexi asked.

" Not at all," John said," You won't lose me Lexi. Right now, I don't want to let you go. I do wish you could stay with me tonight."

Lexi nodded her head.

" I don't think that's possible," Lexi told him," How long to you have to stay here?"

" A few more days," John answered," Then we have things to discuss. Don't you think?"

Lexi smiled and nodded her head. She laid her head on John for a moment before getting up.

" I should go," Lexi said," Eva said she would give me a lift back home."

John smiled and nodded his head.

" I'll see you tomorrow though," Lexi said," I love you John Amsterdam."

John then watched Lexi leave, even though he didn't want her too. Sara then came back in.

" What to you want?" John asked," I think Lexi summed it up for you. You're not going to keep us apart."

Sara didn't say a word for a few moments.

" I'm sorry," Sara said," I just don't want to see Lexi hurt. You're the first man she's ever truely loved John."

" I won't hurt her Sara," John said," You don't need to worry."

Sara then left again. John stared at the wall for a brief moment before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day.


	31. Chapter 31

It was a few days later, John was getting ready to leave the hospital, Omar was waiting for him.

" Will you slow down," Omar said," You need to take it easy."

" I'm going home my friend," John said," I've had plenty of rest."

Omar sat down.

" What's the first thing you're going to do John?" Omar asked.

John grinned.

" When Burnett came here the other day and told me to take the next few days off, I was happpy," John told him," I'm going to see Lexi."

Omar frowned.

" What Omar?" John asked," I told you, Lexi is the one who's going to make mw grow older."

" It's not that John," Omar said," I talked to her the other day, Lexi has a new job. She's working in the office at the elementary school, the one not too far from the station you work at."

John sat down.

" Why didn't she come and tell me?" John asked.

" It just happened," they heard.

John saw Lexi at the door and he smiled.

" Come in," John said," I'm not going to bite."

Lexi went up to John and hugged him.

" How do you feel?" Lexi asked.

" Even better," John answered," Now that I see you. You want to get out of here? We also need to talk, seriously."

" I did come here to take you to lunch," Lexi said," How about that?"

John grinned at her.

" Sounds good to me."

Sara happened to come up as they were walking out of the room.

" Lexi," Sara said," I didn't expect you to come here. Now that you are. May I speak with you?"

Lexi didn't know what to do.

" Give them a moment John," Omar said.

John only nodded his head and Lexi walked away with Sara.

" I waited 400 years for Lexi," John said," I think I can stand a few minutes."

Lexi went into an empty room with Sara.

" Lexi," Sara said," Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

" I love him Sara," Lexi answered," I love John and there's nothing you can say or do about it."

Sara shook her head.

" He doesn't love you Lexi," Sara told her," He only wanted to get you into bed."

" No," Lexi told her," It's genuine. I believe that."

Lexi went to the door then looked at Sara.

" You can tell me how to feel Sara. You also can't tell me how to live my life. I'm with John Amsterdam and that's how it's going to be."

Lexi left the room, where John was waiting for her.

" Is everything okay?" John asked.

" It will be," Lexi answered," When we get out of here. Are you hungry?"

" More then you know," John answered her.

John and Lexi then left the hospital and looked forward to moving on with their life.


	32. Chapter 32

Lexi lay awake and felt that something wasn't right. The past few months went by fast. In that time, she met and fell in love with John Amsterdam, who claimed she was the one for him. Lexi wasn't sure if that was right. Why would John love her? Lexi sat up and looked down at John who was sleeping.

" Why would you want me?"

Lexi was about to get up when John stopped her.

" Where are you going?"

Lexi sat back down.

" Why me John? Why would you want me? Why do you think I'm the one?"

" Because you are?"

" I never considered myself to be someone's dream come true, not even when I met you."

John sat up.

" You are the one, the one who's going to make me mortal."

Lexi put her head down.

" Sara doesn't believe it. No matter how much I tell her that I love you. Sara thinks you're just using me."

John made her look up at him.

" It doesn't matter what Sara thinks. What matters is how we feel. Alexis, I didn't expect this either and I love you too."

" I still can't seem to get to sleep. I'm going to take a bath. Maybe that'll help me."

Lexi got back up and headed into the bathroom. John waited for her until she came back about 20 minutes later.

" How do you feel now?"

" Warm, refreshed."

Lexi yawned and got more comfortable. John wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

" Sleep my angel."

The next morning Lexi woke up feeling better then she did the night before. John was already awake.

" Good morning my angel."

Lexi smiled, she loved hearing those words.

" You do look so much better."

" It's because of you John. You don't push me. You haven't brought up.."

Lexi stopped what she was saying.

" What? Go ahead say what you were going to."

" You haven't brought up the subject that we only had sex once. You haven't pushed me. I thank you for that."

" It's not important. Lexi, we have plenty of time to make love. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, there's something I want to ask you."

Lexi knew her heart was pounding.

" You are my life Alexis. You will stay with me? In other words, will you marry me?"

Lexi felt like she wanted to cry.

" Yes, I want nothing more."

It was several hours later, Lexi went to the hospital to talk to Sara. Sara happened to be just getting there and was surprised to see Lexi.

" I'm surprised to see you hear, but I'm glad. Lexi we have to talk about John."

" There's not much to say, except that you need to leave us alone."

" Lexi."

" I love him Sara and John loves me."

Sara shook her head.

" He doesn't love you. A man who lies to you can't be trusted."

Lexi didn't seem to care what she thought.

" He asked me to marry him."

Sara looked at her.

" I hope you shot him down."

" Why would I do that? I accepted Sara."

" You can't. You can do better then John Amsterdam. Lexi, come on."

" Why can't you be happy for me?"

" I just can't. I have to go Lexi, but we still need to talk."

Sara walked away and Lexi stopped her.

" If you can't be happy for me, then there's no more to say."

" Lexi."

" I'm going to marry John Sara and there's nothing you can do about it."

Lexi went outside and she ended up running into John.

" Hey."

" I'm surprised to see you here. I was going to talk to Sara."

Lexi shook her head.

" Don't bother, I already told her all about it."

" It didn't go well."

" Not at all. If she doesn't want to support us, fine. I'm not going to let Sara destroy what I have with you."

John smiled, he was glad to hear that.


	33. Chapter 33

In the past few weeks, Sara had been trying to get through to Alexis. Alexis was determined to follow her heart and marry John Amsterdam. Sara knew Alexis loved him, but she felt that John didn't love her.

" I can't watch her make a mistake."

Sara went over to Alexis's apartment and caught her as she was leaving.

" Lexi, we need to talk."

" There's nothing to talk about Sara. I'm going to marry John."

" You can't."

Alexis shook her head.

" Why can't you be happy for me? I love him Sara."

" I know you do, but John.."

" Sara, I feel it in my heart, John loves me. I can't back out from what I feel."

Sara then nodded her head.

" We want to get married as soon as possible."

Sara was shocked to hear those words.

" Why so fast? Isn't that rushing it?"

" Yes, that's what I told John. So we talked and agreed to wait three months."

Sara again nodded her head.

" Sara, I want you to be there. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Sara felt like she was going to cry.

" I'll think about it. I have to get to the hospital. You will think it over more?"

Alexis shook her head.

" My mind is made up. I'm not going to change my mind about marrying John. In fact he's moving in with me."

" Do your parents approve of him?"

" Yes."

" I feel that I can't."

Alexis nodded her head.

" Then I need to rethink my maid of honor, but I want it to be you Sara. Next to John, you're my best friend."

" I'll let you know."

Sara then walked on. Lexi then went her own way. What was the real reason why Sara didn't trust John and how could she get Sara to change her mind about him?

On her way out, Alexis happened to see John.

" Hey beautiful."

" Hey."

John noted to the sound of her voice.

" What's the matter?"

" It's Sara, she's still not supportive. I asked her to be my maid of honor."

" Did she turn you down."

Alexis shook her head.

" Not exactly. Sara said she would think about it. I want he to be there John."

" I know you do. Whatever she decides, I still love you Lexi."

" I love you too John. I wish Sara believed it."

John just took her in his arms.

" What's important is that we're getting married and you are the one."

Alexis then smiled.

" That's beautiful. I'll talk to you later."

John then walked on. Lexi happily sighed.

" You're the one for me too John."


End file.
